Hey Padme
by jubbiester
Summary: A couple months after Padme's death. Vader goes and talks to her grave and she gives him hope from the great Netherlands of the force. Based off the song Lucy by Skillet


This is based off the song Lucy by Skillet

Vader talks to his wife's grave shortly after ROTS and Padmé gives her husband hope from the great beyond.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and probably never will

It was once beautiful here. There were magnificent waterfalls and beautiful meadows full of flowers and grazing shaaks. The cities were full of life and beauty, their buildings evidence of that. It's no wonder that someone as beautiful as you came from this planet. I make my way slowly through the cemetery, the only sound are my boots crunching the leaves and the steady rhythm of my breathing. It's a clear night with all the stars and the moon shining. I remember you used to love nights like this. We would lay out on the balcony all night and name as many stars as we possibly could. I've tried so hard to forget about my past because it brings back so many painful memories. There was only one thing that I wanted to remember and just the sound of it makes me want to cry. Do you know what it is? I finally stop at one grave, a grave that was so beautifully crafted that only a queen deserves.

Hey Padmé I remember your name.

I reach behind my cape and pull out a dozen angel blossoms, your favorite. I hold them so gently, afraid that my clumsy metal hands could break the fragile flowers. I sit down and place the small bouquet on your grave. I shakily lift my leather clad hand and brush the leaves away from your name. _Padm__é__ Naberrie Amidala._ But that isn't your full name for no one could know the truth. There should be Skywalker on there as well. If you'll listen to me I just came to talk for a while, I've got some things that I need to say.

Now that it's all over, my life as a Jedi, the end of the Republic, you and our unborn child dying, the terrible list just goes on and on. It's too much for me to take in such a short period of time. I can't believe all the bad that I've done and I hate what I've become. If you could see me now you wouldn't recognize me. I'm just the shattered remains of the man that you once knew. I feel like that lost little slave who was out in the world with no one until you came and showed me kindness. But you can't do that anymore. I'm all alone in this dark world with nothing but anger and hatred. All I want to do is hold you and you telling me that everything will work out. I'd give up all the galaxy to see your smiling face looking back at me for one last time. Now that it's over, I just want you to hold me, the scared little boy. But I have to live with the choices I made and I can't live with myself today.

Hey Padmé I remembered your birthday.

My new master says its better if I forget all about you and focus on my anger but how can I forget about half of my soul? I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance. I would have never listen to Palpatine and I'd tell the council that I'm married to you. Everything would have been better for us. But all I got are these flowers to give and they can't help me make amends.

Suddenly the wind picks up and a strange fog surrounds me, blocking out all vision except your grave. Out of that grave I see a strange blue glow followed by a beautiful figure. And its you Padmé. Emotions overcome both of us as you walk slowly towards me, reaching out a ghostly hand. The only thought I have is you being in my arms and I've never wanted anything so bad. Your hand rests on my chest plate with tears welling in your eyes. The blue glow shines brighter the moment we touch and I feel a deep warmth within as you share with me a vision of what could've been. We have a brand new start, living the life that we could've had. I see me and you walking hand in hand followed by two small, beautiful children. Joy overcomes me as I look away from the sight and turn my helmet towards you as you nod a simple yes.

Then the picture stars to fade and I frantically cling to you. I don't want this to end. I can see you searching my mask for something and I desperately want to rip it off so I can look into your brown eyes. And for just one moment I can. You press your forehead against mine and I'm magically my old self. I can feel you with real hands and caress your smooth skin, trying to burn it in my memory. I excitedly look into your eyes and in them I can see us in another life in the Netherlands of the Force where we never say goodbye. With a gentle kiss on my forehead you place something in my hand and back into the light, vanishing forever, my warmth suddenly gone.

I'm back in the cemetery, once again this black monster. I look around startled but everything is the same. I notice there is a small weight clenched in my hand. Quickly I fumble around with my clumsy metal fingers until the object rolls to the ground. Disbelieving, I pick up the small wooden pendant, the one that was supposed to give us good fortune and hope, that I gave to you so many years ago, and for the first time in months I have hope. I look back to your grave and beneath my helmet tears sting my burnt skin and there's a smile so wide I'm sure it would have cracked my mask.

Hey Padmé I remember your name.


End file.
